robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Welcome to Macintosh
Welcome to Macintosh a ROBLOX creepypasta https://web.roblox.com/users/585849176/profile I sat down one day to use my laptop and powered it on. I saw the familiar Windows XP startup screen *Yes, I still use XP.* and watched it load. It then started into the login screen. I was shocked to see that an account called "elppa" was added on my computer. Out of curiosity, I logged on. I only wanted to play roblox. But when I logged in the account, it showed a Mac screen. I was not too bothered. But the big stuff happened when I joined a game on Roblox. I clicked Jailbreak, but I was teleported to a game called "instant macintosh". Why Instant Macintosh I don't know. Nor did I know why this was happening. The game loaded and my avatar appeared a foot above ground. It fell and, suprisingly, SCREAMED! It screamed for help; but it was only a foot drop! Then I saw what it was screaming at. A dark figure with a sword in its hand was coming. For my character. The figure approached and I saw its name, "Macintosh77702". Once it was in range, I said something: "What are you doing? Why are you doing this?" He replied, but didn't answer my question. It said, "Welcome to Macintosh, friend. I am sure you will be happy staying with me. We will be friends. Again, Welcome to Macintosh. Welcome to Macintosh. Welcome to Macintosh. Welcome to Macintosh." It repeated this over and over again, and after 7 minuted of this, my computer deadlocked and Roblox crashed. It resulted in a BSOD. When I read the STOP code, it read "0x0000000000000welcome000to0000macintosh0000friend000000000". I rebooted my computer. It took longer than usual, and when it booted succesfully, it said not "Select an account to log in", but "Welcome to Mac OS"! I couldn't believe my eyes, and ROBLOX started. Again Macintosh77702 was there this time holding an axe. I tried everything; from unplugging the computer (It has a faulty battery) to holding down the Power button. I even tried leaving the game. Once I failed all 3 tasks, Macintosh77702 said "Leaving so quickly? What a shame. You're in Macintosh now and there is no escape in Macintosh." Finally, I reset my character. This seemed to do it. Then, Macintosh left. And what did I get? A jumpscare, that's what!! I screamed and ran down to my mom. She told me that I am lying. I took her upstairs but everything was normal... When she left my computer shut down. It was midnight now. I went to bed, but I swear I saw a figure outside holding a sign saying "Welcome to Macintosh". The next day I sat on my desk chair, forgetting about yesterday's events. My laptop turned on automatically, and it said on bootup, “Your computer has been fried by Macintosh. Love, Macintosh77702". Then my computer burned, and behind me was the man behind all this. He kidnapped me, and, he thought, killed me. I woke up 49 hours later from a coma. I ran back home, and this has been my story.